<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royalty &amp; Wild Cards by Moya_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099174">Royalty &amp; Wild Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_kun/pseuds/Moya_kun'>Moya_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, First Meetings, M/M, Masked ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_kun/pseuds/Moya_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren was a really wanted omega and Goro was the prince of the kingdom. One day, the both meet each other. It's the beginning of their love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone ! Before starting the story, I want you know that English isn't my maternal language. I'm indeed French and I want training my English. This story is the first that I write in English (the "Letter of Santa Claus" it's just the first chapter translated of my French story "Lettre au Père Noël", so it doesn't matter). If you see something that I must correct (it was certainly), you can tell me in the commentary. Thank you and good reading !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in the country of the great kingdom of Mementos, there lived a young omega. He was really wanted by all of alpha, beta and even omega. He was indeed very attractive. He had soft curly hair, a cute angelic face, a charming deep voice and a sweet smell. His name was Ren.</p>
<p>Ren had a restless life. Everyday, he was chased by a lot of people who want make him their mate. Everyday, news persons came to his village for him. Everyday, the rumour that a perfect omega lived in Inaba was spreading in the surroundings villages. So, one day, Ren’s parents took a decision for protect him. </p>
<p>-	Ren, started the first, with your father Yu we think that you must go to Palace, the capital of our kingdom.<br/>
-	Huh? But I believed that we lived in Inaba because they are less peoples in a village. If I go to Palace, the situation doesn’t will become worse than now?<br/>
-	Yes but no. We have talked a lot and we have concluded the best solution for you is the capital. Since there was a lot of persons, you can blend in.<br/>
-	Oh, I see. So, we will move to the city... I don't have thought my first time in Palace will be for escaping my suitors... When do we go ?<br/>
-	This night. If we take too much time, yours suitors can stalk us. Pack your bags, we will leave at midnight.</p>
<p>Ren agreed with his head and went to his room. He put all of his possessions in his bag and went back to the living room at 11:30 pm. Fortunately, he hadn’t a lot of items. At midnight, the little family left Inaba without telling their neighbours. They arrived to Palace the next morning and the second parent of Ren decided to speak.</p>
<p>-	Ren. Yosuke and me need to doing anything so you will go to live with my friend for a moment. His name is Sojiro and he has a wife called Wakaba. Their daughter is younger than you by one year. Her name is Futaba. She is very shy and she is an omega like you. I think you both can will have a good entente so I have asked Sojiro for he do your tutor. I know it’s a lot of information but we just want your happiness and-<br/>
-	Calm down papa and don’t worry. I know it’s also a difficult decision for you and I don’t blame you for thinking of me. I will go to live at Sojiro-san’s home and when you will have finished yours matter, we will be able to live together.<br/>
-	Ren... You are so kind. I’m sure. One day, you will find someone who is in love with you for who you are and not for what you are.</p>
<p>Before the front of Sojiro’s home, Yu took his fakes glasses and put them on Ren face. His husband and him looked their son during a moment then commented what they can see.</p>
<p>-	Ren looks so cute with glasses ! started Yosuke. He will have more suitors with that !<br/>
-	But even without Ren is adorable, noticed Yu. His charm don’t will be hiding.<br/>
-	Arg! Why our boy is so attractive ?<br/>
-	Because it’s the life, Yosuke.<br/>
-	I know... But, I want the life is more simply for our baby...</p>
<p>Yu and Yosuke viewed their son blushed for theirs compliments. They looked at other before laughed together. They really liked their child. After calming down, Yosuke also gave his fake glasses at Ren and the family knock at the door. A middle-aged man came open for them and the both friends started a discussion.</p>
<p>-	Hey Sojiro. You already know my husband Yosuke but I present you our son, Ren. Once again, thank you for have accepted my request.<br/>
-	I already said you don’t need thank me. You know why I have accepted. It’s for Futaba. I just want her has a friend. Anyway, I will not change the answer. I have said yes so, it’s a yes.<br/>
-	Thank you Sojiro.<br/>
-	Yu ?<br/>
-	Oh, sorry, it came out by itself... So, uh... Yosuke and me will we go, take care of Ren for us.</p>
<p>After said good bye and did a big hug on family, Yu and Yosuke left the place and Sojiro escorted Ren to his new bedroom. As Ren has slept during the journey, he decided to tidy up his space. A redhead teen girl came in at noon.</p>
<p>-	Uh... So-Sojiro wants I introduce myself with you... So, uh... I-I'm Futaba...<br/>
-	I’m Ren. Nice to meet you, Futaba-chan.<br/>
-	N-nice to meet you too... Uh... It-It’s the time for lunch, mom wants you come for eat with us...<br/>
-	Okay, let’s eat.</p>
<p>They did down the stairs and joined adults around the table. The four learned each other. Ren was really appreciate by the little family and at the end of the lunch, he was literally adopted. Everyone helped him to tidy up his new room and spending time with him.</p>
<p>The next day, Ren decided to going out for visit the city. He was only because the others can’t came with him. Sojiro should take care of his café, Wakaba must be working of her research and Futaba was too shy for left her house. So, he walked alone until a black cat started to follow him.</p>
<p>-	Oh ! Hi catty ! You want walking with me ?<br/>
-	Meow~<br/>
-	Hehe, you’re so cute~<br/>
-	Meow !</p>
<p>Ren had the feeling that the cat has saying “I’m not cute !” but he didn’t pay attention. Indeed, he was pushed into a small alley and caught between a wall and a body. He can’t saw his aggressor, he just can heard the other’s fast respiration and a lot of footsteps. He wanted to struggle but a sweet smell stopped him. He was never smelt a same fragrance, a blend of caramel and old paper, strong but soft. He unconsciously moved his nose closer to the other’s scent glands and took a deep breath. He had an inkling that he was in the heaven. When he perceived that he was moaning with pleasure, he became as red as a strawberry.</p>
<p>-	I-I’m sorry ! I-I didn’t want sniff you ! I-it’s just you smell that so good and- Sorry ! Forget what I just said ! I don’t know why it’s out and- Oh my god, I have to stop talking...</p>
<p>The more he spoke, the more he blushed. His aggressor backed up and he could see his face. Ren has never seen a such beautiful person before. The male alpha, according to the smell, had neck length honey hair, shining reddish eyes and a perfect baby skin. When the man started speaking, Ren felt himself melting. His voice was so gentle and so sexy. Ren could listen to it forever.</p>
<p>-	Don’t worry, it’s my fault. I’m sorry, you was in my way and I didn’t want you to be crashed by the crowd. Are you okay ? Did I hurt you ?<br/>
-	N-no, I’m fine, and you ?<br/>
-	Me ?<br/>
-	Yes, the crowd has chased you, isn’t it ?<br/>
-	Oh... Huh... It’s right... I’m also fine... It’s not the first time so I’m used to it...<br/>
-	Oh... It’s understandable, you are so hot... Oops! Forget that ! I don’t have speaking !<br/>
-	Al-Alright... So... Hum...</p>
<p>The both was embarrassed. The first because he was said something awkward. The second because he was complimented. No one knew what to tell. An uncomfortable silence ruled between them that the hot alpha decided to break.</p>
<p>-	So, hum... Sorry again for scaring you... I-I think I will go... Have a nice day...<br/>
-	Wait! </p>
<p>The brown, who has started to walk, stopped and did the request. He showed an interrogated face. Ren got closer him and touched his hair for ruin them hair. The raven took then his glasses and placed them on the other’s nose. He backed off and approved his work.</p>
<p>-	You see also nice like this!<br/>
-	Hum... Thank you? But... Huh... Why are you ruin my hair?<br/>
-	It’s a disguise!<br/>
-	A disguise?<br/>
-	Yes! With that, your pursuers can’t recognize you!<br/>
-	Oh... I know... But, are you sure that can help me?<br/>
-	Of course! Anyone has followed me since I wear glasses! Oh! And don’t worry! You can keep them, I have a second pair at home!<br/>
-	Thank you, you are a very kind guy. If a day the fate wants we meet again, I think we can have a strong bond. See you!</p>
<p>The hot alpha left for real, letting the young Omega with his hearts that pulsed strong. It’s the first time that the raven was attracted by someone. He was very exciting after this encounter and hoped can see again this mysterious boy. Ren was very happiness to came to the capital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Prince Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goro's life and his point of view of his meeting with Ren. The masked ball was decided.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! This is the secon chapter of this story ! I don't know how many chapters I will write but it's maybe three or four. Sorry again for the error, I'm not habit to write in English.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the royalty palace of the great kingdom of Mementos lived a young prince. He was very appreciated by his people because he was a very handsome alpha with a good and helpful heart. So, he was really famous with the girls and the boys, maybe a little too famous. His name was Goro.</p><p>Counter to the popular thought, Goro hadn’t a happy life. For people, his title of prince was enviable but for him it’s just a burden. Since he was born, he was raised to be a king. He has always known that he could not discover the true love. Indeed, he was certainly married with another kingdom’s princess or prince for a political marriage and not by choice.</p><p>Goro had seventeen years old, soon eighteen. He known his little liberty will was taken away from him at his next birthday and three months before the fate day, his mother, the queen Naoto, talked about the subject during the family dinner.</p><p>-	Goro, you have soon eighteen years old. You will be an adult so you must be found a partner. You know that, aren’t you ?<br/>
-	Yes mother.<br/>
-	Right. With your father, we haven’t yet decided how found one for you but we already know what we want.<br/>
-	And ? What is it ?<br/>
-	When I was your age, I had the chance to meet Kanji for whom I was in love. It’s also the same for my mother, your grandmother Mitsuru, and his husband Akihiko. So, for your happiness, we wish you to get married with someone you love or at least someone you like.</p><p>Goro couldn’t believe what he heard. He thought he was in a dream so he pinched him but he felt the pain. He was in the reality.</p><p>-	However, resumed his father, we also want continuing the tradition that the members of the royalty family was married at their eighteen birthday. At the beginning, we thought to give you the, time to find your half but your birthday is in three months. We haven’t the time so if you have any ideas, we was here for hear their.<br/>
-	Mh... Give me the time for thinking. I will tell you tomorrow if I find something.<br/>
-	Right, we too.</p><p>The family finished to eat in the silence. Goro still had the feeling he was in a dream but he doesn’t will passes up this opportunity. The next day, he has not yet found idea. He decided to go out for take a break but he has forgotten his popularity. Indeed, after he has laid a foot in outside, he was purchased by a lot of people who want see him. He hadn’t another choice that running for his life but more the time spent, more people were following him.</p><p>Goro didn’t know how many times have spent. It was maybe few minutes, a half hour or even few hours. It was too many times. The prince liked his people but he also liked his private life so, he waited an occasion for escaping his fan club. He saw a figure on the middle of the road and, without thinking, he pushed the unknown man on the back alley. Goro didn’t want causing any problem for anyone.</p><p>The alpha caught his breath and hoped that no one has seen him when his has taken another way. He was very happy that he can took a little break. He didn’t know why he was so relaxed but he liked this feeling. He was fine. He was safe. He felt that anything can stole his happiness but a moan of pleasure brings him out of his paradise.</p><p>Goro backed up from one foot and saw the victim of his situation. The view took his breath away. He has never seen an also handsome man. The raven had cute curly hair, innocent big eyes, a beauty blush, a sweet smell of omega and a voice. Goro immediately knew that he can’t resisted in front of this voice. It was panicked but the alpha can also hear the voice normally soft and calm. The prince was charmed by this unknown man. He was very embarrassed when this cute man has called him “hot”.</p><p>The alpha didn’t want break up the omega but he also didn’t want let continue the uncomfortable silence. He decided leave the place with reluctantly. However, the raven doesn’t let him and surprise him. Indeed, he ruined the prince’s hair and gave him his glasses for help him with the crowd. After Goro has left the unknown man, he realised he doesn’t know the other man’s name. He was disappointed but he also was very happy. He doesn’t must continue to search an idea because he felt in love.</p><p>When he arrived in the castle, the two soldiers at the entrance didn’t recognize him. They stopped him and didn’t let him in. Goro was proud of them for their serious and their professionalism but he was also a little upset about not being able to pass.</p><p>-	Let me pass, ordered Goro. I just want going home.<br/>
-	The Palace isn’t your home, said the first man. We have never seen you here.<br/>
-	You everyday see me! It’s me, Goro! I just have changed my look for escape the crowd!<br/>
-	You? The prince Goro? Hahaha! Let me laughing! </p><p>Goro sighed. There is no point to reasoning with them. He should just prove who he was. He removed the glasses and rearranged his hair as best he can. When the soldiers recognized him, their faces look scarring for their life.</p><p>-	Excuse us for our error, prince Goro! cried the both men.<br/>
-	It’s nothing. Don’t worries. I don’t will punish you. At least now I know that my disguise is useful.<br/>
-	Sorry again, prince Goro!</p><p>Goro came in the throne room and he saw two men who was chatting with his parents. When the adults finished their conversation, he apologized for the derangement and waited that the two unknown men was leave.</p><p>-	I’m home mother, father.<br/>
-	Welcome back Goro. How was your walk? asked the queen.<br/>
-	I was purchased by the crowd but it’s fine.<br/>
-	I see... Hm? Goro, where are you find this pair of glasses ?<br/>
-	Oh... Hum... It’s a boy who gave me this for help me at escape the crowd.<br/>
-	I see...</p><p>A silence can be heard. Everyone was thinking about something. Goro was pondering how he can meet again the cute omega. He wanted found an excuse for see him but nothing good can be found. He sighed when his father started to speaking.</p><p>-	Why did we not organize a masked ball ?<br/>
-	A masked ball ? repeated his wife.<br/>
-	Yes. If someone succeeded to find Goro with a disguise, we can conclude this person don’t like our son just for his prince’s title.<br/>
-	Mmh... It’s a good idea... What do you think, Goro ?<br/>
-	It’s good for me, mother.<br/>
-	Alright. It’s decided. We will organize a masked ball for the eighteenth birthday of the prince. Goro, you can started to think your disguise. Your father and me will prepare everything.<br/>
-	Thank you mother, father.</p><p>Goro returned in his room and went to bed. He sighed before smiling happily. He could dream about his cute omega without have must be thinking about his costume because he already had an idea. He was very excited to be at his birthday party.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>